


Strawberries & Cigarettes

by RSGS



Category: G-Eazy (Musician) RPF, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: 來看羅密歐與茱麗葉！（不是）student au
Relationships: Gerald Gillum | G-Eazy/Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Strawberries & Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when we first met?  
> You said "light my cigarette"  
> So I lied to my mom and dad  
> I jumped the fence and I ran
> 
> >>> i love these lines so much

"啪噠。"

Colson坐在桌前戴著耳機寫歌，並沒有注意到窗外傳來的聲音。

"啪噠。""啪噠。"

他抬頭摘下耳機，疑惑地停頓了一會兒。正當他以為是自己錯覺時，窗戶又響了兩聲，他趕緊起身推開百葉窗，朝下看去。

Gerald站在那裡，小幅度丟玩著一頂全罩式安全帽，他的黑色檔車停在旁邊，"下──樓──"他朝Colson誇張地做著嘴型，然後把手伸進外套裡摸索著什麼，拿出一球準備好的紙團丟進二樓的窗戶。

窗邊的人看著紙團精準地落在書桌上，他扒了幾下攤開紙團，皺巴巴的紙上有醜醜的麥克筆痕跡，"什麼都別帶"上頭簡短地寫著。他連手機都沒拿，扯掉耳機就往房外跑。

家裡的木製樓梯被急切的奔跑踏出聲響，開門鎖的聲音也藏不住，母親的喊聲從客廳傳來，"這麼晚了你去哪？"問句的背景音是電視節目的觀眾笑聲，Colson忘記這時候媽媽通常還醒著準時收看夜間娛樂節目，他跑出房間時什麼都沒想，下樓時甚至連偷偷摸摸的功夫都忘了做。

大門被敞著，他僵在那裡，愣是沒有踏出去。他的視線快速飛轉，隨後捕捉到鞋櫃邊他的滑板，"Slim！"他朝客廳吼了回去，"是Slim！他突然想通了樂團的事要找我討論！"Colson抄起那個滑板，為他的即興謊言安排上更合理的舉動，"我去他家，太晚可能就不回來了！"他想了一秒，有備無患地補充道。

"找Slim，嗯？"Gerald對著鬼鬼祟祟繞到房子後面的Colson說，來人嗤了一聲，接過對方拋過來的安全帽，本來拿著的滑板掉到草地上發出悶響。

"滑板藏起來吧，什麼都別帶。"Gerald瞄了眼滑板，指指一旁的矮灌木。Colson用腳把它撥進去，確認四周都看不出來後跨上機車後座。

Gerald感受到身後下陷的重量，發動檔車，一瞬間引擎的轟隆聲灌滿了整條夜裡住宅區寧靜的街道。Colson嚇到似地猛拍前座人的肩膀，"快走！太大聲了！"他壓著聲音著急地說，Gerald彎起的嘴角隱沒在全罩式安全帽裡，他抓過Colson亂動的雙手塞進自己的外套口袋，"坐好！"車子衝了出去，聲音跟著風一起向後飛進Colson耳裡。

"我們去哪？"坐椅傾斜的角度讓後座的Colson向前緊貼著Gerald，出門時他連外套都沒抓上一件，Gerald騎得比平時要再快些，帶著夜晚寒氣的風從四面八方灌進他寬大單薄的短袖上衣裡。有點冷，他又往前擠了擠，希望身前的人能替他擋掉更多強風，放在Gerald口袋裡的手也朝深處塞得更裡一點，他把人抱得緊緊的，穩穩當當。

"不知道！"怕聲音被風和車聲吹走，Gerald大聲地回。Colson一怔，旋即用戴著安全帽的頭撞撞前面那個，"什麼！？"他也大聲回話，Gerald卻不再理他，"嘿！"他用雙腳不滿地夾了對方的腰，仍然沒有得到回應。

也不知道過了多久，Gerald終於停下車，Colson跳下後座摘了安全帽，才發現目的地哪裡不是，正是他們學校。

"你就是不讓我脫離上學的惡夢是吧？"Colson挑起眉問，Gerald沒等他說下句話，把掛在車上的背包甩上肩，抓著Colson的手就往裡跑。

他們跑過停車場，跑過上上下下的斜坡和造景，跑過許多棟教學樓，跑過食堂和體育館，然後Gerald又一拽，在他分不清東南西北時把他拉進一棟樓側邊的入口。他們在空無一人的走廊上跑著，Colson的手腕被對方緊緊抓住，光線很暗，只有遠處路燈的光透過窗戶稀稀落落地照進來，勉強讓人能避開障礙物。他還沒認清身在何處，Gerald又閃進一個拐彎，他來不及煞車，就著轉角一甩被甩進Gerald懷裡。

Gerald環著他反了個身將兩人調過位子，Colson感覺自己抵上冰冷僵硬的金屬，Gerald一手護在他的頭後。好近。他的眼睛尚未完全適應黑暗，但他能感到對方的呼吸近在咫尺，這使他下意識地憋住氣。Colson腦中一片空白，對現在是什麼情況毫無頭緒。

接著"咔"地一聲，Colson貼著的那面金屬向後轉去，Gerald推著，朝他的方向走，一個人往前一個人往後，兩人幾乎是要嵌在一起。

緊急逃生號誌的綠光照下來，Colson才看清這是一個平時沒人在走的樓梯間。Gerald又拉起他的手，開始了新一輪的奔跑。

Colson被階梯不斷出現的轉彎弄得暈頭轉向，他沒數他們爬了多少層，一直到他開始大力喘氣前面的人都沒有停下。

忽然Gerald鬆開了他的手，他正慌張，便聽到另一扇厚重鐵門打開的聲音，隨著Gerald的動作，光線終於又進入他的眼睛。他瞇了一會兒眼，緩慢地走出去才發現這是學校最高一棟樓的屋頂。

Colson望向Gerald，等著他說話。"改建後學校把所有通往頂樓的樓梯都鎖起來了，但我發現這個舊逃生間沒鎖到。"Gerald朝他做出一個"請"的手勢，"空曠的制高點、獨家、無人打擾，"那人把手臂屈起，裝作紳士地站在那兒，讓Colson往前跨了一步勾住他的手，兩人又因為突如其來的滑稽姿勢笑了起來，"你上次羨慕誰都去看星星來著？"

Gerald從背包裡拿出一條毯子丟給Colson，而後脫下自己的外套，捲了捲塞進背包，讓它變成一個聊勝於無的小枕頭。

Colson乖順地躺在上面，在Gerald在身旁坐下時往旁邊挪了挪，將枕頭和身上的毯子都分過去一點。他們頭挨著頭，靠得極近，好讓兩個人都能分享到一點舒適。

好一陣子兩人都沒有說話，就這麼看著夜空和星星，月亮亮得彷彿才是最大的光害，四周一片安靜。

過了許久，Gerald反手伸進背包，摸了兩下掏出一盒菸，打開叼了一支進嘴裡。他還沒再摸出打火機，Colson就側過身來替他點燃了那支香菸。香菸前端的火星像獲得生命一般亮起，兩人卻愣住了，動作靜止在那裡。Gerald的手依然彎著放在背包裡，Colson望著自己握著打火機的手，誰也沒料到這自然得過分的動作。

"不是什麼都沒帶..."Gerald首先出聲，他還含著那支菸，講話含含糊糊。Colson瞥了眼手裡的銀色防風打火機，緩緩躺回原本的位子，"...我放在口袋裡。"他說著把手收回將東西收好。

"你記不記得我們第一次遇到，"一段沉默後Colson開口，他隨便指了一個方向，"那裡，"抬手的人沒有想認真比，Gerald也看都沒看地答應，"走廊上，你撞到我，然後像個不良少年一樣叼著一根菸問我有沒有打火機，"Colson低低笑了笑，Gerald能聽到他聲音裡的笑意，他轉過去看他，"那天我剛好沒帶，你就走了，之後每天我都把打火機放在口袋裡，想著如果有天再遇到，你再問我，我就可以說我有。"

也不知道Colson是講完自己難堪還是被盯得，他也轉過頭，瞪著眼睛假裝凶狠地用兩隻手指捏著搶走Gerald嘴裡的菸，放到自己口中。"你不是不抽這牌？"Gerald倒也沒什麼大反應，淡淡地問。"有差嗎，"Colson夾著菸吸了一口，"現在這裡全是你的味道，毯子、背包、你，我抽不抽這個牌子還有什麼差。"說完他將菸全數吐在Gerald臉上，末了還朝對方吹了一個菸圈。

Gerald仍一動不動地盯著Colson，菸圈朝他飄來，他透過煙霧在朦朧中睇著對方細微的神態和表情，一切像是放了慢動作般清晰。最後他在菸圈碰到自己前傾身撞破它，吻上對方尚未收起、噘著的嘴唇。

Colson被Gerald猝然而來的動作磕到牙齒，他皺了皺眉，反射性地鬆開手，菸掉了下去，掉在一旁的地上，明明滅滅無人在意。Colson抓著對方的頭髮，吻得卻不猛烈。Gerald慢慢輾推著他的嘴，勾著他的上唇，在他呼吸時溜進去掃過他的舌頭，他便咬咬對方下唇，輕輕扯開，再攥緊纏在指間的髮絲吻得更深。

菸草的味道更強了。Colson覺得整個人都掉到那股燒著薄荷香的池子裡，從嘴巴到鼻腔毫無空隙地被填滿。他迷迷糊糊地想，他們都才剛剛抽過同樣的菸捲，現在跌到一起，疊著嘴是否就是雙倍濃烈。

他們喘著氣分開，Gerald重新窩進被Colson胸膛頂得隨之起伏的毯子裡，一旁的人在他安頓好後向他靠了靠。Colson轉過身在毯子下拉著他的手，從手心開始，一點一點往上爬。

略帶淺繭的手指在身旁人的身上游移，Gerald的體溫較他高了些，暖暖的令人放鬆。他逡巡至對方上臂，在靠裡側較軟的肉裡摸到一條長長的疤，不深，但剛結痂的觸感與周圍皮膚大相逕庭。他沿著那條稍稍突起的疤痕描摹，Gerald已經不會痛了，但還是不適應地瑟縮了一下。

Colson知道這是怎麼來的。那時Gerald和他躺在他房間的床上，什麼都沒做，連聊天也沒有，只是一如往常地窩在一起，Colson把玩著Gerald胸前吊著的項鍊。天知道那天從不關心他的爸爸發什麼神經，大力敲響他的房門，儼然下一秒就要衝進來的氣勢。Colson甚至看到因為上鎖被卡住的門把在外頭粗魯的試圖開啟下瘋狂搖晃，門外發現Colson上了鎖，立刻轉為更乖戾的、叫他開門的喝斥。

Gerald在Colson反應過來前就翻下床，顧不上告別，他拍了一把呆愣的Colson就翻出窗戶。Colson被布料撕裂的聲音拉回現實，很細小，但由於太過撕心裂肺，他一下子就從門外的狂躁吼叫聲中分辨出來。Colson忍著察看窗外的衝動起身應門，他想至少先平息外頭的瘋子，以免引來更大的麻煩。開門的瞬間一股酒味刺進他的鼻子，他陌生的父親衝上來揪住他的衣領，大聲質問他房子後面那台黑色檔車是誰的，他是不是又在搞什麼丟人現眼的破事。

Colson不知道Gerald是不是已經走了，不知道他有沒有聽到這些不堪入耳的辱罵和責問，不知道他是否知曉自己成為父親口中那台"最好滾遠一點"的檔車的主人。Colson閉著眼睛沒有回話，等到衣領被鬆開了，他看見那個年老的男人搖搖晃晃地摔進廁所，他在嘔吐聲裡遲鈍地退回房間，被抽乾力氣一般倒在床上。

他一直躺到天色暗下去才想起窗戶的事。Colson探出身子察看，白色的外牆上掛著一道血跡，血已經變色了，而源頭是一根不明顯的釘子立在那裡。他去廁所接了一盆水，拿著刷子彎著手搆那塊染了色的牆，他把所有線索刷掉，再找出鉗子把釘子拔了，最後用透明膠帶貼滿整塊窗框下緣，把那些不懷好意的凸出木屑都壓了回去。

Colson摸索著那條傷疤，垂著眼沒看Gerald。"...我爸要是知道會打死我的。"他忽然沒來由地說，不是道歉也不是抱怨，更不是在針對哪段回憶或時間，只是平靜地陳述了一個事實，或許是概括了所有他們相處過後的總結。

Gerald把Colson的手拉離傷痕，絞進自己手裡，"今天別回去了好嗎？"他問，"今天。"對方出門時的說詞他有聽見，他知道Colson會答應的。Colson近乎空洞地點了點頭，Gerald舒開眉頭向上抬起，本就下沉的眉尾被彎成一個更無辜的形狀，"嘿，"他撫上對方的臉頰，"嘿。我很好，你也會好的，好嗎？"

Gerald耐心地等著，直到他感覺那隻呆呆被他握住的手動了一下，原先沒有施力的人將手收緊回握，他才放心下來。Colson湊上來用鼻子碰著Gerald的，"你有打火機嗎？"Gerald說話的氣息拂在他的嘴上，臉上微小的絨毛被氣流震得有些發癢，Colson笑了起來，"有。"他回答。


End file.
